The present invention relates to beverage dispensers, and more specifically to illuminating the beverage dispenser or portions thereof.
Hand held bar guns that mix liquids from several components into one beverage are known in the restaurant industry. One such bar gun system is described in the assignee's patent application No. 60/989,611, entitled: “Beverage Dispensing Apparatus with Butterfly Plates and Molded Cluster Bearings,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. A feature of the apparatus of the 60/989,611 application is a pair of mating recess areas in the upper and lower housing parts of the bar gun. The recess areas form a cavity where the fluid mixing apparatus is contained. The ingredients of the beverage arrive through several valve controlled inlet tubes. As the ingredients mix in the bar gun handle, they are released through the beverage outlet spout. Another bar gun system is described in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,449, entitled: “Beverage Dispensing Apparatus,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. When it is not necessary to mix the beverage prior to dispensing, handles that open and shut beverage container valves (typically beer containers) are used in the restaurant industry. However, the existing bar guns and handles lack good visibility needed by the operator and a visual appeal for the customers.
There is therefore a need for a bar gun or a beverage dispensing handle which is more visible, and therefore easier to operate for the operator, while also creating additional appeal and attractiveness for the customers.